The Way of the Rich
by ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: For Adrien Appreciation Week 2018!
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**Day one of Adrien Appreciation Week! I'll do the rest as I go and will catch up with anything else necessary. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Adrien closed the door of the car with a loud smack, whatever Nathalie was about to say muffled by the glass. He didn't care for her words anyway. Nothing she would say could extinguish the angry flame inside of him. Neither could Plagg's consoling words from inside his pocket.

His father was never there during breakfast, yet today he was. Adrien was thrilled, hoping that he could finally have a sense of family again, having breakfast together was a good start to that. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Adrien didn't want to relive the morning, wanted to forget it all altogether. The only fact still on his mind was how he was suddenly yelling at his father when he started talking about his schedule rather than wishing him a good morning or asking how he slept. It was always business with the man, and Adrien was sick of it. He endured it for as long as he could remember but today something just snapped.

When he would return home after school, he was in for a scolding, he knew for sure. No one would raise their voice to Gabriel Agreste, not even his very own son.

After lamely greeting a few of his fellow classmates, Adrien silently went up the stairs leading to the entrance. He didn't feel like small talk and frankly didn't even want to try. He would never forgive himself if he would lash out at someone while they didn't deserve it.

Adrien felt like a zombie during the day, luckily it ended swiftly for him. He hadn't paid attention to anything whatsoever, but he paid it no mind. It was always easy for him to catch up if he missed something because of an Akuma attack, this would be no different.

He didn't understand why he was so upset. This wasn't the first time his father did something like this. This wasn't the first time they got angry at each other, wasn't the first time he was disappointed. Why did it affect him this much right now?

When he was outside he already noticed the car waiting patiently for him. The door was held open for him to enter, a TV screen showcasing his father's unamused face evident on the back of the headrest of the front passenger's seat.

He felt scared and mad at the same time. Scared, because this would be the worst ten minutes of his life, being basically alone with his father after a heated argument. Mad, because the man couldn't even bring himself to actually be there IRL to do the lecturing. Not that it surprised him.

The only thing he could think of was to run. Where, he didn't know nor care. As long as it was away from his father, his life; his everything! His bodyguard was on his tail after seeing him move elsewhere than the car. Adrien knew that it was impossible to outrun the ginormous man, but it didn't hurt to try. If he would play it smart he would be miles away before he could say 'Miraculous'.

AKA, if he would transform before the man got him by his collar he would be fine.

That was the plan at least. When he hid inside the first alleyway he saw, he knew he should transform if wanted to put his escape plan into action. He was frozen like a statue though, staring aimlessly down at the dirt on the ground. He felt himself lean against the brick wall and slide down until he met the concrete. His legs were bent, his wrists resting on his knees and he stared in front of him at nothing in particular.

Then the first tears started to drop.

He didn't keep count of the time that passed or his tears. It wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this? He was kind, did what he was told to by his family every day since the day he was born, was even a freaking superhero in his spare time, saving and helping people whenever he could. What more was there to do for him?

A shadow loomed over him. He was waiting for his bodyguard to drag him to the car, to the place he was supposed to call home. The shadow slid down the wall next to him, resting an arm over his shoulder and was just… silent.

Adrien looked up at his bodyguard with a puzzled expression, not expecting the sympathy of the man before carrying him to his doom.

He understood when he looked into his eyes, seeing that it wasn't his bodyguard at all; it was Nino. He was equally confused, but way happier to see him.

"Hey, man," the boy said with an empathetic stare, "asking if you're okay isn't really necessary, but do you want be alone or…?"

"Stay," he spoke without emotion, the sadness still thick in his voice. He unconsciously leaned his head on his friend's shoulder.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

He shook his head. "Just my dad being my dad. I don't want to go into detail."

"That's okay, dude. But if you do want to talk, I'm here for you." As emphasis on his words, he rubbed his shoulder. "You can call me anytime."

He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of warmth and friendship emanating from Nino's ministrations. This is what family was supposed to feel like too, wasn't it?

He didn't know for how long they were sitting, but eventually he was found by his bodyguard, communicating through his grunts. Adrien knew that it was time for him to leave, whether he wanted to or not. He sighed in defeat, giving Nino a pat on the shoulder and rubbing the remnants of his tears from his eyes.

"Call me," Nino stressed. "If you survive your old man, that is."

He couldn't help but let the chuckle escape his lips. Nino could always find a way to make him laugh, even in the direst of situations. He nodded. "I will."

He let the big man steer him towards the car, taking a seat on the sick-smelling leather seats and not sparing a glance at either Nathalie or his father, still on the screen in front of him.

"Adrien," his father started. "What were you thinking pulling that stunt? Where were you headed?"

He didn't answer. His shoes seemed very interesting all of a sudden. The car began to move, he spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Very well," Gabriel spoke again and he could sense that he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You want to act like this, be my guest. It gives me more reason to discuss your behavior of this morning."

His behavior? _His_ behavior? Adrien growled softly under his breath. Enough was enough.

"Adri-"

Without thinking, Adrien's hand moved to the screen. He spotted his father giving him a surprised stare before it disappeared, courtesy of Adrien pressing the off button.

Nathalie gasped and went for the screen, but Adrien shot her a glare, daring her to make a move. She was shocked for a second, but eventually nodded, folding her hands and staring out the window. Adrien sighed in relief and took his own turn setting his gaze on the outside world. He was sure that what he just did would be the end of him. He remained a puppet in his father's system though, so he was sure that in life it had to appear as if nothing happened, but it was surely going to be tough few weeks. His father wasn't one to back down on punishment.

Adrien wasn't blessed with what you could call a happy family. It was people he had live with, nothing more. He cared for all his workers and caretakers, and yes, he even loved his father, but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how life would have been if certain things would be different. He didn't allow himself to complain about his life, he had everything most people wished for, though it wasn't what _Adrien_ wished for.

 _One day_ , he thought. One day things would be different, whether that meant his father would change (which was not likely) or he had his own family to take care of. For now, his friends were enough. People like Nino were the ones he really considered his family. He couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

When he arrived home, he slipped out of the car and dashed inside. His father was on the stairs, ready to take him down, but Adrien jumped past him, ignoring his calls for him and hiding in his room. It couldn't be locked, but he just had enough time to barricade the door with everything in sight before anyone could reach him. They were knocking and asking for him to come out, but he wasn't going to do that. He would come down again when it was dinner time.

"Defying the boss, are we? I like it! Are we gonna break stuff too?" Plagg asked enthusiastically, munching on a piece of Camembert he'd already found.

Adrien only smiled in return, glad that at least someone wasn't against him and that he wasn't alone. He could really use a friend right now.

Adrien picked up his phone from his bag and went for his contact list. Finding the name he was looking for, he pressed down on the screen to dial it.

After a few rings, a voice sounded. "Hey, dude."

"Hey," he sighed out, the day finally catching up to him and making him realize how _tired_ he was.

"So, you want to talk to me anyway, huh?"

He grinned, even though his friend couldn't see it. "I thought you ordered me to call you."

"Yes, I did. Now, speak. How's life?"

"Locked up," he said, glancing at the door that had eerily gone silent.

"No way, he grounded you?" He said, baffled. "You're stuck in your room?"

He chuckled. "Something like that. I kind of blocked the door for anyone to come in myself. He never got the chance to ground me, which I'm sure of considering how mad he must be right now."

"Dude."

He shrugged. "I don't really care for now. I'll deal with it later. Right now, I just want to talk. So, what's up?"

* * *

 **I love Nino, and Nino loves others! He definitely should have a bigger role in the show.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hero, Villain

**Just for the record, none of these prompts are connected. In this case, Adrien and Marinette know each other's identities (plus Hawk Moth's), there are other heroes and Marinette's parents are in on it too. Yesterday wasn't the case, or at least not mentioned. Tomorrow will be a prompt where it's the first day after they know each other's secret (spoiler lol), so a connection wouldn't make sense. Maybe you could say they are connected, but at least not the right order. I would say this would be the last one in the story line then. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's the plan. Anymore questions?" Ladybug asked the Miraculous crew. Queen Bee shook her head, Rena Rouge gave an affirmative nod of the plan with a smile and Carapace showed her a thumbs up.

"And you, Chat? Chat? Chat Noir?"

Finally realizing he was the center of attention, Chat hummed in agreement and smiled widely. "Totally, My Lady. Let's take him down."

She frowned at him when he seemed distracted again the moment he finished his sentence. His stare was fixated on the rooftop, idly tracing a pattern on it with his claws. She knew why he was doing what he was doing. The other's didn't, but she did. She had the privilege of knowing who he was behind the mask. She understood how he must feel. It wasn't every day you had to make a war plan to fight your own father, after all.

They figured out Hawk Moth's identity with absolute certainty last week. She tried to talk to Adrien during that time, but he always shook her off, saying that he was fine. She knew he was just acting brave for her, but she only wanted to help him. She couldn't if he didn't let her in.

He never noticed the others' Miraculous' beeping. They left with a quick goodbye. Ladybug said she would follow their steps later on, but she had to take care of something first. Before he knew it, Marinette was seated next to him, her head on his shoulder. She took hold of his hand and stroked it lazily with her thumb. Her Kwami, Tikki, rested on his knee and patted it with sympathy.

"I don't need your pity," he mumbled. He released his transformation, secretly enjoying her ministrations and wanting to feel skin on skin. Plagg wordlessly went for the Camembert in his pocket. Any other would see it as rude that the Kwami ignored his Chosen's distress and the thick air surrounding the area, but Adrien knew his Kwami just wasn't good with words. If he was quiet it meant he cared.

Marinette pecked him on the cheek, curling her body more against his. "I don't pity you, Chaton. I just want to be there for you. You can talk to me about anything." She moved one of her hands in his hair, scraping her nails on his scalp.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. She was really good at that. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He felt her nod. "I love you too."

"Then trust me when I say I'm okay. I was shocked, sure, but this wasn't the first time we suspected him. I'm over it. We can beat him, all of us, together. I think I might even have an advantage, being able to come close to him and all. I might be able to steal his Miraculous when he sleeps."

"Don't," she quickly said, tightening her grip on his hand. "Not without me, without us. Or without your suit. I don't want you to get hurt."

He manages to show a smile. "All right, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she went to check for any missed messages. "Oh, Maman sent me a message saying dinner is ready." She put it back in her pocket with a pout, still not stopping her movements in his hair though. If he wouldn't be so agitated he would have been purring, complete putty in her hands. "I need to go home."

He nodded, letting Marinette get up and call on her transformation. He stretched out his legs that were bent, savoring the nice feeling shooting through his aching limps from his position. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She cocked an eyebrow at him remaining seated and put her hands on her hips. "You're staying here?"

"Just a little bit," he shrugged.

"You know," she spoke softly, carefully, "if you don't want to go home, you can always stay at my place."

He smiled warmly at her. "Your parents are amazing cooks, My Lady, but it's a bit last minute. I'll eat at home. Thanks though."

"I didn't mean just dinner…" She said timidly, pressing the tips of her index fingers together. "I meant stay as in stay-stay, for as long as you want. My parents will understand, you don't even have to explain the situation to them, I just thought-"

"I'm not afraid of my own home, Marinette," he interrupted when he understood where she was going with her rambling. "And I'm not afraid of my own father either."

She lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. "Doesn't mean I'm not afraid." She said it so softly he could barely hear it, but he managed.

"Bug…"

"But I know how stubborn you can be. If this is what you want, then who am I to argue with you?" She was behind him now, which made him look up. She dipped down for a kiss and when she pulled back he held her down, letting their lips linger for a just a tidbit.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she repeated his words, using them as a line to part ways. She waved one more time before tangling her yoyo-string on the nearest street lantern and zipping out of sight.

Adrien sighed, finally giving in to the nice, warm, late afternoon sun and resting his head on the rooftop. Plagg was still hidden inside his pocket, not saying anything whatsoever, but Adrien always felt a little safer in his presence.

He lied when he told Marinette he didn't feel scared. Of course he was a little apprehensive, but he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction. Yes, he was living under the roof of a supervillain, but that same supervillain didn't know that. He also didn't know that his very own son had similar powers that could take him down anytime, nor that he had a group of other magical people having his back. In his opinion, there was no need to be afraid. He just had to be careful and pay attention.

One thing was worrying him though. How could he ever do the deed? He had others to do it for him if he refused, they would understand once everyone knew who he was, but that wasn't the way. He was a hero; they had to always be prepared for battle, be willing to make sacrifices and fight till the end no matter what the cost. He just had to suck it up and do it, even if it was killing his own mental health.

He was loved and worshipped in both forms, his father the opposite; villain or fashion designer, he was feared and loathed by the population. And he was the offspring of that. What hero was he if he was the very own son of one of the biggest menaces Paris has ever known?

His Miraculous has brought him many things; light yet darkness; lots of trouble, yes; love, that too; friends, definitely; the unmistakable smell of Camembert, sadly you couldn't go around that either.

But the biggest, best, most… miraculous thing his ring has ever handed him was… just life! The freedom to go wherever he wanted, to help people in need and do something good for once except looking pretty, to be able to make his own choices. If there were Miraculous gods above, he would thank and bow to them for eternity for blessing him with the greatest gift they could have ever given him.

He was a hero, and it was his duty to take down the villain. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: Favorite Ship

**I don't really have a favorite ship considering Adrien/the lovesquare, so I went with what I felt like writing which was Adrienette! See this also as my very, very late contribution to Adrienette April. I wanted to write something, but just don't have the time. I'll post the rest of AAW throughout this week with some Marichat for Marichat May as well!**

* * *

He checked his hair in the bathroom mirror one more time. It looked good, right? Didn't look any different than ten minutes before. Still, he had to make sure. He needed to look his utmost best today. Did he put on enough deodorant? Was his hair parted the right way? Was his shirt tucked away in his pants? Were there any smudges on his socks? So many questions that were so important!

Today was the day. The first day he would see his lady at school. Well, not the first time, he passed her basically every day ever since he went to public school, but now he would know, _she_ would know. They would see each other and talk and they would _know_ who they were talking to.

It also gave him more opportunities to woo her.

A kind smile across the lunch table, a simple touch when passing for their seats or a wink when packing their lockers. Now he couldn't only flirt with her while in their suits, but all the time at school too! This was his chance to finally show her how much he liked her and how much she should like him back.

Marinette had raced back home when they willingly decided to drop their transformations together. He supposed she just never expected Chat Noir to be someone she already knew and thus had to go home to calm down from the shock. She didn't give him time to actually respond himself, but she eventually texted him, saying she wanted to talk things out later on.

Later would be today.

The car ride took way too long. His mind kept straying to Marinette, which made him want to see her sooner, which in order made the car ride hell. His leg was bouncing repeatedly and Nathalie had to nudge him out if his thoughts to get him to stop. When the car was barely pulled over at the sidewalk facing the school, he'd already grabbed hold of his belongings and dashed out the door with a quick "Bye, have a nice day'.

He scanned the courtyard, looking for dark hair and twin tails. She was shorter than most people, so it was going to be a challenge spotting her in the mob of heads.

It was her laugh that made his head turn. A cute, high-pitched chuckle that he remembered all too well from when she would rarely laugh at his puns. Kim gave her a wave and a wink as he walked away to the locker room, Marinette still giggling behind her hand from an obvious joke he'd made and waving back. He growled under his breath, air leaving his nose harshly. He shouldn't get so bothered by a guy making her laugh, plus Kim was smitten with Ondine, so he was no threat but _still_ , that was _his_ Lady and _he_ was the one who was supposed to make her smile. He calmed down though because he knew Marinette would scold him for being rude to any other boy out of jealousy. Besides, they weren't really… anything. Marinette knew of his feelings for Ladybug, he just had to make clear to her that he didn't think any differently of Marinette. He knew what she thought of Chat Noir; he was her friend and partner and perhaps she might give him a chance. Her thoughts on Adrien however, he didn't have a clue. She always stumbled on her words and got pretty nervous around him, although it had lessened. Did she like him as much as he liked her?

When their eyes locked, time stood still. Marinette's eyes widened and she dropped her books when he waved at her, yet she didn't seem to notice. He rushed to her to pick them up since she didn't seem to be doing it any time soon. It would be a good excuse to start a conversation as well.

He dropped down in front of her and retrieved her belongings. Only when he nudged her arm to take them, did she break out of her stupor.

"Oh, uhm, t-thank you, Adrien." She took a tight holds on them and subtly rubbed the spot on her hand where his fingers had touched hers. He saw it though and smiled slightly. This was something he never noticed _Ladybug_ doing before…

"It was my pleasure, my Lady." She softy squeaked at his nickname for her and her dust of blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Be careful with what you say during school hours," she managed to warn him.

"Will do. Walk you to class?"

She nodded, then frowned. "But we don't have this class together."

He shrugged. "Not too far from my classroom. Want me to carry your books?" He already held out his hand in offer, but she declined with a shake of her head.

She started walking and he followed along. "You're not my puppy, you know?"

"I know, I'm a cat after all." She didn't laugh at his joke and he didn't like that. "I just wanted to be nice."

She let out a sigh and the sad tone in it made his heart clench. He didn't upset her, right? "Please, just don't act different at school, okay? That's all I'm asking." Her pace got faster. He had no trouble keeping up.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. I just… you know I'd do anything for you and-"

"That's exactly the problem," she interrupted, "you would do anything for _Ladybug_ , yet you never thought so highly of Marinette. Not really fair now, is it?"

He took her shoulder to halt her and stand in front of her, wanting to look her in the eyes for this. "But you're the same person, it doesn't matter if you're wearing a mask or not. Just because no one could compare to Ladybug didn't mean I didn't like Marinette for who she was. I just have more reasons to like her now." He couldn't fight the tiny tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. "I'm just here wondering if she feels the same way about me."

She smiled at him and tucked a stray hair behind her ear in what he hoped was either a flirty or flustered gesture. She glanced at the clock and started heading for her class again when she realized she didn't have much time left anymore. "Did you know I have a crush on you?"

The red on his cheeks reached his ears now and he couldn't help but choke on his own tongue. He played it cool by clearing his throat. "Really now?"

She hid her face behind her books up until her nose, which made him unconsciously smile fondly. "I have you all over my room." Her face was entirely covered now, hands shaking slightly while awaiting his answer.

"Pardon?"

She suddenly jumped in front of him. "Your magazines are easy to get your hands on, okay?' She defended herself. She turned around again and walked at a steady pace when she noticed she drew people's attention. "And you're really pretty," she added with a mumble.

It took him a second to take in everything she'd said, but he eventually barked out a laugh. "Okay, that explains a lot." The stuttering, the slipping, the nervousness; how didn't he realize it sooner? "Also, I have to disagree with you on that last bit, you're obviously the pretty one."

She shoved him by his shoulder. "Stop that."

"Why, do I make my Lady blush?" He cooed, using it as a reason to come close to her and head-butt her neck.

She seemed to think about her answer before replying, "Maybe." He wanted to throw his fist in the air and whoop, but he held himself in check. "This is where I need to be." She gestured to the open door with her thumb.

"Right, right." He felt sad they were already there. He wouldn't see her until lunch! "Will you have lunch with me?"

She smiled a bright smile. "I love you… I MEAN I'd love to!" She buried her face in her hands with a groan. "Just forget I said anything."

He laughed and pulled her in an embrace. "Sure. See you at lunch."

She snaked her arms around him and relaxed. "Yeah, see you then."

He felt Marinette stiffen and he wasn't sure why, at least, until she leaned back and then stood on her tippy toes. She ping-ponged her gaze from his cheek and lips, seeming torn, but settled on the latter and leaned in.

It barely lasted a second, but he was certain it was the best one in his entire life. Adrien swore he saw stars. He stared at her in astonishment, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. "Uhm…"

She giggled and released him. "Was that too much? I thought that, you know, I felt like it was a good moment, with us confessing and everything, and I hope I didn't scare you off, I'm sure an idiot right? I'm so sorry, I never meant to be so forward, I-"

The moment her words started to bleed together he pressed a firm hand on her shoulder to silence her rambling. "It's okay. It's definitely okay." He rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck. "If you'd like, we could-"

"WHAT THE HECK, M!? WHAT DID I JUST HEAR FROM NINO? YOU AND ADRIEN DID WHAT? HOLD ON, GIRL,'CAUSE I'M COMING YOUR WAY!"

Marinette grimaced at Alya's exclamation. Adrien mumbled something that sounded like 'traitor', probably meant for Nino outing them to Alya so soon. He must have been in the hallway with Alya right behind him before she could see.

"You have class with her, right?" Marinette asked.

He nodded, then gulped. "Yes."

"Well, you're on your own, bye!" She quickly stepped inside the classroom, waving guiltily before taking a seat.

"Marinette!'' He growled, but in a playful manner. He risked a glance behind him and saw Alya close by. The only thing he could think of was run, and run he did. Steps in a similar pace of sneakers that screamed Alya were quick to follow.

"Agreste, don't you dare run away from me! Come here, you coward!"


	4. Chapter 4: Fashion

**Finally catching up!**

* * *

Flash.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste, give me that wide smile!"

Flash.

"There it is!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Now sultry-looking, like you want to seduce someone!"

Adrien fixed the camera a stare that he hoped was seducing enough. After a few flashes, the photographer harrumphed when he looked at the results. "No, no, this won't do. You want to take a break, Adrien?"

He shook his head. "No, the faster I'm out of there, the better. I'll try my best." The man didn't seem pleased by his words, finding that that wasn't the attitude to have during a shoot. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then tried to manage a sultry smile. The photographer stared him down and didn't seem pleased yet again. "Not good?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just not your day. You're usually really good at adapting to emotions. Let's take five to give you some rest, maybe it will go better after some water, no?"

Adrien agreed reluctantly with a sigh. He just wanted to go home. Today wasn't so bad, he got to work with a few familiar faces and the photographer was a nice guy. The fact that he had to pose in swimwear without a shirt was a bit new to him though, which made him feel more awkward and exposed. He was surely in need of some relaxation and alone time. Or maybe calling Marinette asking her to come over for some snuggling…

"You seem tired. Didn't sleep well?" Annabelle asked when he reached the buffet table.

"Hm?" He replied, not really hearing what his co-model was saying.

She chuckled. "There is my answer. Rough night?"

"What? Oh, yeah, kind of." If you could count chasing Akumas until one in the morning as that. Marinette and he were so tired they almost passed out on the spot and barely made it to his house. Once there, she stayed for an unplanned sleepover since he didn't allow her to go swinging from rooftops in her sleep deprived state. Not that either of them minded, or even noticed. They were both unconscious once their backs hit the bed.

"You should sleep more, silly. There's only so much makeup can do." She tapped him beneath the eye to indicate his obvious dark circles, even if they were covered with concealer. "It would make the photographer less mad too if you're able to concentrate."

"I know," he breathed out, "thanks for worrying, Anna."

"No problem," she smiled. "What kept you up late anyway?"

He stiffened for a second, not expecting the question and trying to find a good excuse. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I, eh, was with my girlfriend. Yeah, with her. You know, video calling and stuff."

She nodded. "I remember her, she came by here one time. She was really pretty and seemed very nice."

His face brightened at that. "She is."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

He put a hand on his heart with a sigh. "More than you know."

"Good, hold on to that. Also, use that in the shoot. I mean, just imagine that you do this pose for her. You want to seduce your girlfriend when you can, right? I know I would want to with mine."

"I guess."

"Like I said, use that." She poked him in the chest before grabbing a cherry and popping it in her mouth. "Seems like Pierre's calling you. Good luck."

After a few minutes, Adrien was settled and ready for action, so was the man behind the camera. He took a few deep breaths, clenched his muscles and opened his eyes, ready to get this over with.

* * *

When he handed Marinette the magazine once they were in her room, he didn't expect her to stay silent for a few minutes, intently staring at a page that was probably his. He also didn't expect her to turn red once she realized she hadn't responded to his question of what she thought of it. And he definitely never expected her to drop the magazine all of a sudden and jump him, attacking his lips and _devouring_ him.

He should do these kind of shoots more often.


	5. Chapter 5: Patrol

It was his turn for patrol tonight, like they planned ever since they started doing them. Everything always went according to schedule and it wasn't broken, ever. If one of them wasn't supposed to show up that night, they didn't unless it was an emergency.

Which is why he thought it was weird that he saw Ladybug.

So he followed her.

She obviously noticed him, if her little distant giggle was anything to go by. Following her trail deemed hard because she was probably intent on shaking him off, but he had his ways of surprising her and sneaking around.

She ended up at a picnic blanket, a basket which probably contained food and two pairs of plates and glasses.

Was she going to meet up with someone here? A date perhaps?

The thought saddened him, knowing that his Lady was taken and thus could never be his, but he didn't mind giving that up for her happiness. If she was content so was he.

"Are you gonna come or not?"

It was directed at him, he realized. She had filled the glasses with juice and put some baked goods on both plates.

"M-me?" He managed to get out, bewildered. He revealed himself completely from his hiding spot behind a wall and headed her way.

She chuckled behind her hand. "Yeah you, dummy. Sit down. Help yourself." She patted the spot across from her.

He complied and sat down, eyeing everything that was to offer and then landing his gaze on her. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why."

She showed a soft smile. "Because we've both been busy. There haven't been any Akumas for the past weeks and I haven't see you for a while because of that. I kind of… missed you, so I thought, why not? Just us relaxing and catching up with each other. Is that okay with you?"

He had taken a sip of his glass in the meantime. He peeled a piece of the croissant of his plate and popped it in his mouth, making a pleasured sound. "Totally okay with me, My Lady."

* * *

 **Woah, this one is really short, sorry for that. I just felt like I should leave it here, and I'm kind of rushing everything... meh.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Adrien tapped his pen repeatedly on the paper of his notebook, pretending to be thinking of the solution to the equation under Nathalie's supervision, while in reality he was daydreaming. Well, not really daydreaming, but thinking of _her_.

Science had always been a favorite of hers, which was probably why he was gifted with a beta mind. He loved looking at the stars, solving simple math questions on television or reading books that were actually way too intricate for him.

But why he loved doing those things most of all was because he got to do them with her. Which wasn't possible anymore.

He gave up pretending to still be doing homework and dropped his pen. Nathalie raised her eyebrows, but he wordlessly moved past her, ignoring her calls for him and heading straight for his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You good?" Plagg asked, appearing from wherever he liked to hide.

He shrugged as his answer.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

He still didn't respond. He turned on his side, his eyes landing on his computer screen. He let out a deep breath.

Plagg followed his Chosen's eyes, then frowned when he realized what the problem was. "Look, I'm not really good with this kind of stuff… but I'm here for you, Adrien. You can talk to me." He wished he could ease his mind, tell him everything he deserved to know, but he promised to keep his mouth shut, for her safety and Adrien's.

"Adrien." Plagg shot away with a silent yelp, not hearing the door opening or someone entering. Plus, the booming voice of Gabriel Agreste was startling on its own.

Adrien hadn't heard his father coming in either and leaned up on his elbows with a confused stare. "Father?"

"What did I hear from Nathalie? You just decided you were done with your homework?"

"No, Father."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly, Father. I'll come down again in a minute. I'm sorry."

He raised both eyebrows, not missing his son's glum state and soft voice. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm okay, Father." He couldn't help but steal a glance at his computer again.

This didn't go unnoticed. "You don't seem 'okay'." To Adrien's surprise, Gabriel sat down next to him on the bed. Adrien sat up straight now, wondering what the man was about to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Pardon?"

He let out a quiet chuckle, barely audible, but there, which wasn't Gabriel at all. "You miss her, don't you?"

"…Y-yes, Father. A lot."

"That is understandable, but we can't permit that."

Of course he would say that. And it even started out so well. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Good, don't let it happen again. Come down when you feel ready again." He got up from his spot and moved to the door. If Adrien was listening closely, he could have heard a soft 'Just you wait, son'.

Before his father could open the door, Adrien jumped off the bed and. "Thank you, Father. For, eh, talking with me."

He dared to show a smile. "Well, like I said before, we need to be able to trust each other. We can't do that without proper communication. Know that everything I do is for you, Adrien." With that, he left the room.

Adrien sat down on his couch, bending his arms behind his head. His family wasn't perfect, far from it. A cold, distant father who didn't seem to care about his son's wishes, who'd often made wrong choices considering parenting, but he meant well.

A mother who had never seemed happy despite her wealth, only showing a smile when she was with her son, who had now disappeared, and that was the right word. No one knew exactly what happened and if people did, they left him in the dark.

And at last, a son whose life was seemingly perfect. Only the people closest to him knew what went on behind the big walls of the mansion. He loved his family dearly, although his father gave him struggles to do so, but he would never see him as a bad man. And his mother, the only constant happiness he had, was gone.

And though he was reserved, he had made a new family. Chloé had been in his life as long as he could remember. She was an unusual character indeed, with a strong personality that wasn't always appreciated, but she had a special place in his heart. Nino was like the brother he'd never had, a shoulder to lean on, and he loved him very much. His class in general was very nice to be with and the few people he was closer with like Alya or Marinette, he also held dearly.

On the other hand, Ladybug was unreachable, yet one of the most important people in his life. He couldn't imagine not knowing her, even if he only knew so little about her. She was breaking down the wall she had created ever since they met, and he couldn't wait to know what was in store for him. He already thought of all the little quirks and secrets she would share with him over time, and eventually, hopefully, share the biggest eluding thing of all; her identity.

And perhaps, when it was time for him to start a family of his own, and he would know who his love really was behind the mask, she could be part of that.

Not that he thought about that, no not all, especially not often or when he was asleep or when he was staring at her during patrol or-


	7. Chapter 7: Future

"Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your hands for Mr. Adrien Agreste!"

The audience applauded him cheerfully as he solemnly waved at them before taking a seat. He straightened his back and rested his hands above the piano keys, taking a moment to gather all the emotion in his body so he could put it to his fingers, and started playing.

It was Chopin, Prelude n 15 in D Flat Major to be exact. It was a personal favorite of Adrien and he was honored he got to play it here, for all these people, for his friends, forher.

His digits glided across the piano smoothly, no fault to be found in his way of playing. He gave it his own twist, not wanting to copy the original artist entirely and wanting to make something of it that said _Adrien_. By the silence coming from the audience, it seemed it did the trick. Everyone was entranced and listening in awe.

As soon as it started, it was over. The last notes were played before the hall was met with yet again silence. It made Adrien feel tense, wondering if he had read the atmosphere wrongly and replaying everything in his head to see if he had done something wrong, but then the crowd erupted into another round of applause, cheers and whistles. People were chanting his name and those on the front row were trying to get his attention or for him to touch them, if only for a second.

He couldn't help the shy, humble smile appearing on his face. This was why he chose this path for his future, not the approval and praise of the population, but to see them happy and touched by his music. He hoped it had the same effect on her as well.

He bowed down, receiving another standing ovation before the curtain closed and he went to the back of the stage. There, he was sure he would meet up with his friends soon, they had VIP privileges for this evening, after all. He made sure of that.

They arrived soon, Chloé's perfume engulfing him before she did so herself. It was soon followed by Nino, Alya, Max, Rose and Kim. More of his friends wanted to come, but they just couldn't make it. With as busy as their lives had become right now, he didn't hold a grudge against them.

"Where is Marinette?" He asked, knowing that she was one of the few that did come. He glanced behind Kim but didn't spot her.

"Bathroom," Alya answered, gesturing to the toilet area in the back. "She's been nauseous ever since she arrived here. I guess she's hurling again."

"What do you expect?" Chloé huffed. "How far is she? Four to five months, I'm sure it takes a lot out of her. I was even surprised she said she was coming tonight."

"Well, I'm glad she did," Adrien said with a thankful smile. "I'll check up on her, you guys go ahead and steal whatever you want from the buffet table."

They didn't argue with that and raced to the place he pointed at. Adrien headed for the women's bathroom, seeing there were no other ladies to judge him, and stopped in his tracks when not so pleasant sounds came from one stall. After a minute or two, the toilet flushed and a pale Marinette came out.

"Hey, you okay?"

She only groaned and bumped against him. He chuckled and drew her closer, petting her head with one hand. "I'm disgusting."

"No, you're not."

"I feel big, sick, my ankles are swollen and I barely fit in this dress, and ugh!"

"It's okay, Bug, you're halfway there. You know the results are gonna be worth it, right?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying this child," she pouted.

"You'd know I'd happily take over from you," he said solemnly.

She giggled. "If only Charles would say that to me once in a while. Then at least it makes it seem like he cares more. I know he's doing his best, but he's a busy man. Can't really expect much from him."

Adrien subtly frowned upon hearing that name. Charles, the reason Marinette was pregnant. It wasn't him, like he had wanted it to be, but he was too blind to realize it was her and then it was too late. She had moved on. And now they were here.

He only knew who Ladybug was when they left for college, they agreed to reveal themselves so they could handle their probably-from-that-point-on-busier schedules better. Then, they still had a chance, she gave it to him even, asked him out multiple times, but he refused because he was still confused by his feelings. When he figured out how he felt about her, she was engaged to a man she met at her school and was planning on settling on a family with him. Not with her other half, like he always dreamed of and assumed ever since they met, but it wasn't meant to be. Guess his bad luck haunted him everywhere.

But they were Ladybug and Chat Noir; they were supposed to be together. Not necessarily as lovers, family and friends were something to settle on too, and since the first one was not the case it had to be the last one, but they were constantly pulled towards each other. Little touches during battle could make them think about the other for days and one single parting hug after an evening out could make them rethink their life decisions. They were happy, content, doing what they loved and still had each other in their lives, but it still wasn't right.

Sometimes, even the biggest regrets should be left unsaid, but that wasn't on his schedule. He had told her a million times how he felt, she would respond by saying that it was too late and that she couldn't leave this man behind, he would try to make her reconsider, saying sweet words, she in order would huff in annoyance before ending up in his arms, like it always went. As it went tonight.

"I love you," he said, caressing her cheek that was heating up.

"Of course you'd say that," she whispered.

"Be mine." He held her tighter, bringing her closer, closer, _closer_.

"I wish I could," was the last thing that left her lips before they were occupied by his.

He was careful with her, but didn't hold back on taking her bottom lip between his teeth, making her whimper. Her hands were moving across chest, tugging him lower by his tie, then draped over his shoulder to pull herself up before resting in his hair, her lips only leaving his for little puffs of air. He lifted her, her feet slowly leaving the floor, but he never held her high in case she wanted to get back down.

This was how their dance always went. It usually happened when they were in their costumes. It was almost like a second skin, so touching was way more intimate, but it also helped them easily stay in the shadows without others noticing, though they were bound to be found out soon. Right now, according to the news, Ladybug and Chat Noir are in a relationship. Both never denied nor confirmed it. What Ladybug and Chat Noir were didn't have anything to do with what Marinette and Adrien were, as far as other people were concerned. It wasn't ideal, and they weren't fair to other people, in particular Charles, who was a good, kind man who loved Marinette very much, but they were two magnets drawn to each other, unable to let go even if they wanted to.

And they did not want to let go of each other.

* * *

 **Last one, finally! I'm quite happy with how this one turned out. And before you come complaining to me, no I don't support cheating and such, but I felt it was an interesting take on what could happen in the future with them. Straying feelings while in a relationship is pretty common, especially if the one you're having doubts about is very close to you. What if, let's say, Marinette and Luka become a thing, but Marinette still can't really be happy with him because she still thinks about Adrien, even though Luka is a really nice guy and could be perfect for her. Hey, that sounds familair... like I don't know... another story I wrote perhaps?**

 **... :D**


End file.
